A new present
by Nylerac
Summary: Cinco años después esta de regreso en el lugar que siempre quiso estar, a su lado. Ubicada un tiempo después del 8x22 es completamente AU espero que les guste One shot. No Spoilers
_Terminar con Locksat no resulto ser como lo tenían planeado, creían que de una vez y por todas le pondrían fin a todo eso y poder vivir su vida juntos como lo habían soñado. La ayuda solicitada de Ryan y Esposito cuando todo comenzó a mostrar que ellos dos solos no podrían acabar con Locksat, pero fue en vano, ni siquiera la ayuda de sus mejores amigos fue suficiente. Locksat gano, y ellos se llevaron la peor parte._

* * *

Camino hacia la habitación a oscuras intentando no hacer ruido, cuando estuvo cerca de su objetivo sonrió y se acerco, seguía dormida, aparto un mecho de su cabello que le impedía ver bien y subió hasta la cama acercándose a quien dormía, se abrazo al cuerpo lo mas que pudo hasta que esos brazos también la envolvieron en los suyos y cerro los ojos para seguir durmiendo después de que sintiera un beso sobre su cabeza.

Abrió sus ojos cuando los rayos del solo empezaron a salir e inmediatamente sonrió al ver quien dormía a su lado, se quedo observándola dormir como lo había hecho otras tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta, al hacerlo no pudo evitar pensar en el pasado y en como estarían ahora de todo haber salido como lo había planeado aquel día, su vida seria diferente eso seguro mas aun la de la persona que dormía a su lado. Dejo un beso en su frente cuando la sintió moverse y estirarse para luego abrir sus ojos y le sonrió con esa sonrisa que tanto le recuerda a su pasado, antes de que lo que nunca había pensado sucediera.

-Buenos días- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días- le contesto abrazándose mas si fuera posible al cuerpo a su lado.

-Eres una remolona- le hizo cosquillas para escuchar su risa, hasta que sintió que le era suficiente para que pudiera respirar con normalidad -¿estas bien? -ella asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Mnnn ¿que quieres hoy para desayunar?

-¡Tortita!- dijo entusiasmada y se dirigieron al aseo para luego preparar lo que iban a comer.

Al rededor del medio día, todo estaba tranquilo en aquella casa ella se había quedado dormida hacia no menos de una hora mientras veían la televisión, cuando escucho que tocaban a la puerta. Se levanto con cuidado con tal de no despertarla y se dirigió a ver quien perturbaba su tranquilidad. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con alguien que no esperaba.

-¿Que haces a aquí?

-Hola a ti también- le sonrió mientras entraba a la casa.-¿Donde esta...?

-Dormida en el sofá- señalo el lugar y su visitante se acerco.

-Escucha, mi visita puede que sea inesperada pero... creo que es mejor que todas las anteriores.

-¡No!- elevo un poco la voz e inmediatamente sintió como las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas

-Si, si, si y si- dijo la otra persona por cada vez que negó con la cabeza- eres libre, son libre de volver a donde verdaderamente corresponden, y yo estoy aquí para llevarlas, Kate.

Se abrazo su visitante que creía que la había dejado sin aire de tan efusivo abrazo que le dio.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Es seguro? no lo puedo creer se dejo caer al suelo, después de todos estoy años.

-Si, es en serio, si, es seguro, porque todo termino, no hay mas peligro, para ninguno.- se agacho junto a ella, podrás volver como tanto querías- Kate asintió- seras feliz, serán felices.

-Gracias, Rita.

Dos días después estaba lista para enfrentar lo que tanto deseo durante cinco años, estaba preparada para verle la cara a su nuevo presente, solo esperaba que él estuviera dispuesto a aceptarlas. No había querido esperar mas tiempo, y en el momento en que salio del aeropuerto y respiro el aire de su tan querida ciudad, de esa que defiendo con su vida años atrás, supo que no quería perder mas tiempo y se dirigió al único lugar en el quería estar, con quienes quería estar. Penso en lo que él debió sufrir hasta ahora pensando que ella estaba muerta, cuando en realidad estaba viva, en otro lugar lejos de él, no había sido su elección pero quienes la protegieron decidieron que era lo mejor, cuando ella de cazadora se había convertida en cazada, y justo cuando sintió que su vida llegaba a su fin Rita había aparecido.

Tomo aire antes de tocar la puerta, estaba ahí, lo sabia, Rita se lo había confirmado. Miro a su lado y le dedico una sonrisa a su acompañante que se la devolvió y toco la puerta.

Unos segundos después, la puesta se abrió y lo vio, estaba un poco mas delgado y sus ojos no tenían ese brillo que recordaba, ahora se parecían a aquellos de la noche en que le había dejado, la noche en que debió haber dejado atrás a Locksat y vivir su vida con él.

-¿Kat... Kate? ¿eres tu?- dijo y por el rostro de ambos ya las lagrimas hacían acto de presencia.

Ella extendió su mano a su acompañante, él siguió con su vista la dirección, mientras una diminuta mano se aferraba a la de Kate.

-Ho... Hola Rick- miro sus manos- ella es Lily - la tomo en brazos- mi hija, nuestra hija.


End file.
